MOTHER3 4 Aniversario Experiencias
by Telitah
Summary: Relato basado en el videojuego MOTHER 3 en honor a su 4 aniversario que se celebra el 20 de abril del 2010 20-04-10 . Aviso, tiene spoilers del videojuego. LUCAS, KUMATORA, DUSTER, WESS, BONEY, MOTHER 3 WORLD, HINAWA, FLINT, ANNIVERSARY.


Él podía sentir el aire fresco de la mañana en la villa Tazmilly desde la ventana de su hogar. A su lado, su fiel compañero y amigo canino, Boney, dormía plácidamente mientras él le acariciaba su suave y oscuro pelaje. Habían pasado tantas cosas...

Tantas aventuras, tantas maravillas.

Él miró la cama de sus padres; hacía tiempo que él ya se había acostumbrado a ver el lado de su mamá vacío, y ya no le afectaba tanto.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo aún estaba presente.

Aquél día, cuando Hinawa había defendido a sus gemelos hasta morir de aquel pobre Drago que había sido mecanizado cruelmente...

El niño sacudió la cabeza. Ni su mamá ni su hermano estaban más ahí físicamente, pero él sabía a la perfección que ambos siempre estarían en su corazón.

El mundo... el mundo había renacido. Y con ello, sus habitantes, sus lugares y sus historias también. Leder y los demás habitantes de la villa Tazmilly disfrutaban día a día de la vida, con el imponente sol iluminando las mañanas, y la hermosa luna observando por la noche.

Al instante, el joven recordó al ser que había comenzado todo el desastre en las _Islas de Ningún lado_. Aquél que había recibido el castigo de vivir infinitamente encerrado en una cápsula...

Pokey, era su nombre...

De repente, tocaron a la puerta. Los golpes hicieron despertar a Boney, y pronto, el can se levantó para ir a rasgar la puerta y ladrar. El niño se puso su calzado, se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con unca caras muy conocida; el joven no tardó en sonreír e invitar a pasar a su visitante.

-¡Pero qué calor está haciendo! –exclamó la chica de corta cabellera color rosa mientras ponía unas bolsas de plástico sobre la mesa y se sentaba en una silla del comedor, agotada. En la cara del niño, se dibujó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Kumatora? –le preguntó él. Kumatora miró sus bolsas.

-¿Esas bolsas? Son los ingredientes para el desayuno. ¡Haremos _omelettes _para desayunar, Lucas!

El semblante del joven rubio se iluminó.

-¿Omelettes? ¡Fantástico, Kumatora!

-Y por si se te hace poco, también vendrán Duster, el viejo Wess, tu abuelo y tu papá. ¡Jo, todo lo que hay que cocinar...! –exclamó Kumatora mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Yo te ayudaré, Kumatora. –dijo el niño. Lucas sonrió suavemente. Omelettes... desayunarían su comida favorita. Y eso no era todo, irían también Duster y sus amigos al hogar. Lucas disfrutaba mucho esos días. Kumatora acarició a Boney tiernamente.

-Tú también comerás omelette, buen amigo. –Le decía la chica al perro.

Al poco tiempo, todos los invitados mencionados por Kumatora ya habían llegado. Todos juntos habían disfrutado del desayuno, acompañado con una buena charla. Habían recordado las épicas hazañas de Lucas y sus amigos, las experiencias vividas, lo extraño, lo gracioso y lo desgarrador... pero todo eso los había unido más a todos y los había ayudado a crecer más como personas.

Lucas y Boney visitaban la tumba de su madre y su hermano todos los días y les dejaban flores de girasol. Al poco tiempo, iban a pasar cálidos momentos en los campos de flores, aquél lugar donde Lucas y Boney habían visto al fantasma de Hinawa... aquél mismo lugar donde habían caído después de que Claus, -El hombre enmascarado-, había logrado deshacerse de él y sus amigos.

Todos esos recuerdos estaban muy presentes en Lucas y sus amigos. La primera vez que vieron a un _Mr. Saturn_, los _Magypsies_, el valiente monito de nombre Salsa, la isla TaneTane, el dragón, la destrucción y el renacer del planeta y la impresionante y sublime historia que Leder les compartía a Lucas y a Boney una y otra vez, ya que éstos nunca se cansaban de escuchar el relato que los dejaba asombrados y boquiabiertos cada vez que lo escuchaban.

Tantas vivencias, tantos momentos, y ahora todo había vuelto a la realidad. Lucas tenía nuevos y grandes amigos, Kumatora y Duster. Su padre, Flint, se hacía cargo del ganado todos los días, y Lucas le ayudaba gustosamente. Las aventuras, las experiencias, la diversión, lo sencillamente precioso de la vida...

Un día como cualquiera, cuando el sol estaba alto y resplandeciente, Lucas y Boney fueron al cementerio. Ahí, Lucas acariciaba el ramo de girasoles que reposaba sobre la tumba de su mamá, Hinawa. Colocó otro ramo de flores en la tumba de Claus, que estaba a un lado, y también lo acarició. Después, el niño se incorporó lentamente, le compartió una tierna sonrisa a Boney y emprendió la caminata de regreso con él hacia su hogar, ahí mismo, donde había empezado todo. Ahí mismo, donde nuevas aventuras le aguardarían.

Y pronto recordó, que se acercaba la época en que los Dragos y sus crías estaban en las montañas, cerca de la casa de su abuelo Alec, y pensó, que quizá no estaría mal ir a verlos, como en los viejos tiempos.

_**Este es un pequeño relato en honor al 4° aniversario de Mother 3, celebrado el día 20 de abril del 2010 (20-04-10). **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, y, Mother 3, ¡Feliz Aniversario! :3**_


End file.
